the lords of revenge
by majored
Summary: Revan's descendants fight on both sides of the cold war. satele shan fights for the republic and the jedi. dioltas and rache fight for the sith. which side shall win the war. please read and review. this story is an extension of The Gray Descendant. on hiatus. i apologize to those of you who have read and liked my story. i am afraid that i have become rather disapointed in my story
1. Chapter 1

dustin was found to be strong in the force when he was 3 years old. his mother a minor lord within the sith empire hired the best tutors she could find. but his tutors were not the ones who taught dustin his real lessons. for dustin was taught by the imprisoned and comatose revan.

revan was actually dustins ancestor, the sith emporer vitiate defeated revan and captured him,and while he was vitiates prisoner his dna was used to impregnate 2 powerful sith ladies. the descendants of revan and the ladies were always force sensitive but not always powerful.

dustin was the exception. so powerful that the moment he was born revan's mind felt him and sought him out. when dustin had begun learning from his sith tutors revan used an ancient technique of the force to give his mind a semi physical form so as to interact with dustin. revan taught dustin one important lesson, the true code of the force.

my emotions are my power,

with them i gain mastery over my strength,

with my strength i fight for knowledge,

with my knowlegde i seek out the truth,

through truth balance is found,

the force flows through me.

but revan taught dustin more than a code, he taught him skills and techniques in the force. fencing and much more. and in turn dustin taught another, his cousin jared. jared proved to be as strong as dustin, and the both were completely loyal to one another. with revan's teachings the boys power was recognized early.

at the ages of 10 and 9 they were sent to the academy on korriban to be trained by the true sith masters. the boys were seperated when they were chosen as apprentices by different masters. dustin's master was a sith human hybrid named lord ashard. ashard was a cruel master to those who failed him. but dustin never failed.

jared's master was a cathar named lord Bangal, bangal was a powerful sith and more compassionate than most. for five years the cousins served their masters faithfully, learning all they had to teach, which when compared to revan was nearly naught.

Dustin's master though an accomplished lightsaber duelist was nowhere near to the level of revan or revan's teacher, tulak horde, famed as the most skilled duelist there ever was. in all of their sparring matches ashard was never able to break dustin's defences.

Lord bangal was a sith sorcerous of much repute, yet still she fell short of sorzus syn, the one who combined ancient sith sorcery with jedi arts to create the spells that were used today. their masters did not know it but dustin and jared were both masters of dueling and sorcery, far beyond their masters.

where jared had a deep appreciation for his master and the lessons she taught him, dustin hated his master and openly threatened his masters life. at the age of 15 dustin had had enough, his master had just insulted dustins cousin for being a moon addled fool. the loyalty that dustin had for jared which was equaled by jareds own loyalty for dustin was not going to allow this insult to go unpunished.

dustin's vibroblade was in his hand in a fraction of a second and already on its way to his masters throat. ashard barely dodged the savage strike as he readied himself to slay his murderous apprentice. they circled one another looking for an opening as they had done so many times before.

dustin made the first move which threw his master off balance, dustin never made the first move. his strike hit his master's defence and forced him to retreat to keep his footing. but dustin never was far away, always pressing the attack. dustin cut low to the right and forced his master to jump back which is exactly what dustin wanted. using his sorcery dustin gathered his lightning onto his blade and thrust his sword at his masters legs.

the lightning acting as a drill, tore both of ashard's legs off at the knees. writhing on the ground in pain, ashard knew he had lost. turning onto his back, the sith lord looked his apprentice in his eyes and saw nothing but death. during the entire engagement ashard never managed to strike at dustin even once. dustin placed his blade to his masters throat and spoke.

" i have defeated you my master. and without using a single of your pathetic lessons."

" yes my apprentice you have surpassed me in all ways, but how? how did you learn to fight that way"

dustin laughed at his master. " i learned all that i know from my true master, a man unlike you sith who found true power in the force. my ancestor revan, he learned from the ancient sith lord tulak horde, the greatest duelist to exist. he also learned sorcery from sorzus syn one of the most powerful sith sorcerers to ever exist."

"impossible revan is dead. the emporer killed him 300 yeas ago!"

" it doesnt matter my master, i learned from revan and he taught me well." dustin laughed at his master, readying himself for the final blow when an idea came to mind.

"my master, you will transfer all of your wealth over to me as well as make me a lord. do this and i shall explain how i was able to learn from a dead man."

" very well my apprentice. " taking out his datapad ashard transfered his funds from his many accounts into dustin's and sent a notification to the academy head that dustin's training was ended and he lord.

" it is done, now explain how your master is revan who died 300 years ago."

dustin's sword plunged into ashards throat. as his master lay dieing on the ground dustin checked his account, seeing an increase of millions of imperial credits he smiled and thanked his master for his inheritance. dustin turned to leave but an idea struck him, he bent down to his master's now lifeless form and took his masters lightsaber from the bloodstained floor.

" my thanks my master, for through your death i am reborn. now i am dioltas the lord of revenge, master of sword and sorcery. all shall bow before my might."


	2. Chapter 2

a year after lord dioltas' master's death he was one of the most powerful and influential lords on the planet. jared still had not been lorded by his master, lord bangal and was quite unsure as to why.

"cousin i just dont understand!" jared seethed as he sparred with his lord cousin.

"dont let your anger cloud your abilities, keep control of your anger and dont let it rage out of control." dioltas spoke as he batted jareds sword away.

" but why wont my master make me a lord already! i am just as strong as you arent i?" jared practically yelled as he made a savage strike towards dioltas' head

dioltas just barely managed to block jared's savage blow as he spoke to his enraged cousin in an attempt to soothe his raging anger.

" jared you must control your anger or i will have to take this more seriously." dioltas teased his angered cousin.

this caused jared to slip further into his rage. he attacked dioltas without mercy, unable to control his anger jared struck at his cousin wildly. dioltas was able to block all of jared's strikes easily.

as dioltas blocked and deflected jared's strikes he thought to himself.

" its like fighting an enraged child with no skill or ability."

dioltas saw his opportunity to end the fight as jared went high and wide in an over hand slice. bringing his sword up to block dioltas allowed jared's blade to carry his own sword down and spun with his cousins blow, he spun around into jared's defence and stabbed him through the gut.

jared stoodd dumbstruck as he looked down at the blade in his stomach.

" why, dustin why?" jared asked in disbelief at the prospect that his cousin would kill him just for losing himself in his anger and frustration.

" dont think you are getting off that easily jared, the wound is not that bad, itll just hurt a lot. i purposely missed the vital organs and the ones you think i hit i used the force to seperate so i wouldnt cause too much damage."

with one quick clean pull dioltas pulled the blade from jared's gut.

" wahhhhhhhhhhh! you asshole! warn me next time dammit." jared screamed.

" you should have listened to me when i told you to control your anger!" dioltas screamed at his foolish cousin.

" cant you make me a lord?" jared asked hopefully.

" only if you help me kill lord bangal and take her assets as my own, my dear dear cousin." dioltas said with a sinister grin.

dioltas may have had a lot more control than any other sith but he was not immune to the cravings of the darkside. even he gave in to his darkness every now and then.

you have my thanks for reading my very rough story. i am a new author and i am hopiing to get some reviews. i know it can be tedious and boring to review all the stories you read. but im sorry to say that ill only be getting better the more reviews i get. i will personally get back to anyone who takes the time to review my story. thank you and have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

" i will make you a lord jared, but only if you prove yoourself stronger than your master. kill her with nothing but force powers and i will name you a lord." dioltas promised with an evil grin

" my master has never mistreated me, she is strict but kind and compassionate. she has been as a mother to me. how could i kill her?" jared asked with complete sincerity.

" your master is an intelligent and cunning master jared, look at yourself, you are so loyal to a sith that you cant even contemplate killing her. jared we are not like other sith, we are using the sith to attain the power we need to take revenge against our enemies. our enemies are first and foremost the sith." dioltas said with conviction.

" i know that, but you said we would one day need allies didnt you? well bangal may be a sith but she is not like the other sith, we could make her our ally." jared begged

" bangal has brainwashed you into being the perfect pawn. strong, loyal, and stupid. she has created a bond between you so you would never betray her. break the bond jared. or i shall have too go on with our plans alone. fail her and see if she is the kind and comppassionate person you claim she is."

2 weeks later.

jared stands before his master in utter failure. she had discovered an ancient holocron that contained many spells that would have made her even more powerful and might have even earned her the title darth. lord bangal had sent jared after she decipherd an ancient text that she had stolen from her rival lord calanth. calanth had sent his own apprentice to get the holocron and jared had had to face him.

it was a short fight, calanths apprentice like most sith was pathetic. he overestimated himself and attacked jared head-on. jared just struck him with lightning so powerful it was red. the lightning broke calanths apprentice apart.

it didnt take jared long to find the holocron and then hide it. he then made his way to his masters office and report on his false failure.

" what do you mean calanths apprentice got the holocron before you! i have never once treated to like you were less than my own child. yet you fail me like this. you are worthless and pathetic. you will go to calanths office and find my holocron you little shit." his master screamed in rage.

" lord calanth is an immensely powerful man master, i dont think i will be able to get in and take the holocron without losing my life in the process." jared said reasonably

lord bangal shot out a bolt of electricity that when compared to jareds own was pathetic, but he played the strength of the attack up to see his masters reaction.

" you fail me and then you have the nerve to ask me for mercy!" bangal screamed as she shot another blast of lightning.

jared deflected the bolt with ease and stood with a murderous look on his face. jared coverd his body in his lightning and advanced torwards his master. bangal shot another bolt at jared which was absorbed by jareds own lightning and then sent back at bangal. as the lightning struck bangal in her chest she was sent flying into the wall of her office and blacked out.

bangal awoke hours later tied to a chair with an ysalamiri on her chest. cut off from the force she could not free herself from the binders that were around her wrists and ankles. jared waled into the dim room with a datapad in his hands and bangals own lightsaber on his hips.

" well your awake master, good i was hoping to get this over with quickly." jared said as he sat down in front of lord bangal with a smile playing accross his face.

" why didnt you just kill me my traitorous apprentice?" bangal asked with a sneer.

" well lord bangal i suppose the reason is that i am not done with you yet. first i dont plan on killing you unless i have to, second even if i kill you i wont have what i want. so here is what we are going to do. you are going to make me a lord then you will transfer all of your funds to the accounts i specify. after that i will let you go. "

" and why should i do any of that jared?"

" because if you dont my real master and i will have to get creative with how we proceed." jared said as his smile faded.

" i am your true master you fool. i have taught you everything you know, and you betray me before i have even completed half of your training." bangal said as her rage increased.

" wrong lors bangal, my true master has taught me all that i know. i havent learned a thing from you since you took me as an apprentice. all my power comes from control of all of my emotions unlike you sith who let their emotions run wild. you whom are considered powerful by sith standards fell with a single bolt of your own lightning, and you say you taught me all i are a fool."

" who is this mysterious master of yours jared? if he is so powerful why havent i heard of him?"

dioltas materialized behind jared in a flash of light.

" my ears were burning. were you talking about me?"

thanks for reading. i felt like ending it here this time. i normally dont like cliffhangers much but i thought it appropriate. please read and review. as always i hope you have a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 4

dioltas laughed at the tied up cathar sith lord. " ahaha, so lord bangal you thought that jared was your apprentice all this time. such a foolish notion to be sure, jared is much too powerful for you to have been his only teacher, surely you noticed how he hid his true strength? no? well its for the best i suppose that your little delusion is broken now instead of later." dioltas said with a smirk.

" your cousin is your true teacher? this is impossible, he was made a lord not more than a year ago. hoe can he be your true teacher? he was barely more knowledgeable than you last year, what could have changed so much in so little a time?"

"i was jareds teacher since he was 5. i have taught him all his lessons as i was taught them, and not by my mothers pathetic tutors, no i was taught by one who transcends the mortal plains. i was trained by my ancestor revan from a young age. revan trained me in the true ways of the force. not the narrow minded views of the jedi, or the simple idiotic views of the sith. i was trained to see the force as one single entity, not divide it into light or dark. i have studied under one of the most powerful force wielders in history." dioltas bragged to the captive sith.

" as revan has taught dioltas so dioltas has taught me. all my skills and abilities come from his

" you two are not true sith! you are pathetic jedi. just like your precious ancestor revan."

"this is getting us nowhere. jared take cut her connection to the forcce." dioltass ordered.

"wait, what are you doing? you cant cut someone off from the force. its impossible." bangle said confused.

jared froze his former master in place with the force and killed the ysalamiri with his masters lightsaber.

" this wont hurt a bit my master." jared promised with a grin.

she felt strange. as if all her senses were dulled by some unknown thought it her only chance at escape, with the ysalamiri gone she reasoned she coul blast her way out of the room and find allies. but alas no matter how much she tried the force was lost to her.

" what have you ddone to me?! why cant i feel the force?" bangal screamed in horror.

" i did tell jared to cut you from the force. it is a technique that strips one of the force. making them deaf, bllind, dumb, and numb to it forever. unless someone like jared or i restore the connection within a two day timeframe." dioltas explained with his cocky smile played accross his lips.

" ill do whatever you want just please dont leave me like this." bangal begged as she was untied by jared.

"first things first. you will make jared a lord. after that you will transfer all of your funds and artifacts over to me. then we will restore what has been lost." dioltas promised.

within minutes all of the sith lords accumulated wealth and possessions passed to their new owner and jared was officially named a lord.

" my new name shall be lord rache." jared proclaimed in triumph.

" congratulations cousin. you have earned this. now finish the sith off." dioltas ordered.

" wait you said you would restore my connection. you traitorous bastard." bangal screamed as rache's lightning made a scorch mark through bangals chest.

as the sith fell dead dioltas and rache revelled in victory. but they were not so stupid as to remain at the scene of a murder, so they left the room and made their way to dioltas private chambers. the two lords did not celebrate as many other lords would have, instead they poured over initiate files in search of apprentices that they could make into willing allies.

" what about this one? wookie, 27 years old, bought as a slave by darth zaran. when found to be stong in the force he was given to the academy in a "show of loyalty" by zaran. ha, he only got rid of the wookie because he probably couldnt control him." rache scoffed in amusement.

" he'll do but we need a few more as well. this one for instance. human, age fifteen, very serious and hardworking. he is from alderaan, it would appear that when he was found by lord corrant, there were corpses of soldies all around him. it is believed that he killed all of them after witnessing the soldiers murdering his friends and family."

" whose soldiers were they?" rache asked hopefully.

" they were republic paid mercanaries. he wouoldnt have stayed here or even come here if we were the ones that did it." dioltas replied

" any more on your end cause i cant find any that we need here?" rache asked

" two i believe. a dathomiri nightbrother from the raging river clan. 17, powerfully built but has a keen intellect. he would make a good apprentice. and through him we may find more dathomiri allies. the next im not so sure about. a mandalorian of clan ordo. 21 strong in hand to hand and melee combat, but relatively weak with the force. if we could temper him into a controlled and focused weapon he could be a stong addition."

" i agree about the nightbrother, but not so much about the mandalorian. not only are mandalorians hard to control, but they are also notoriously easy to anger. even if we could teach him to control himself it is highly unlikely that he would make a good apprentice. we would have a weapon to unleash on our enemies sure, but what if he loses himself in battle just like the others of his kind? we would wind up having to kill him ourselves." rache reaseoned.

" good reasons for not choosing him aside, he is the son of the current ordo clan leader. which means that through him we could make allies of clan ordo. ordo is currently one of the most powerful of all the mandalorian clans as well as one of the wealthiest. if we could put him in charge of his clan the we would have solddies of true worth at our back. soldiers of the sith empire are relatively pathetic wouldnt you agree?" dioltas reasoned.

" yes they are pathetic and i do agree with you so far. fine i agree that he would be useful as well. but the problem is which of us get which students?"

" i will train the dathomiri, the wookie, and the mandalorian. where you will train the human. the aliens will be more difficult to train because of their cultural difference to us. you may take another as your apprentice as well, it would not be too difficult for you to train 3-4 at once. we will take them to dxun to train them. it is currently not a part of the republic and dxun is a deadly world where they will fight everyday to survive. in fact yoou should take another apprentic, dxun is a deadly planet for a group, alone it will be nearly impossible for an apprentice to survive."

" very well, i believe i have the perfect one here. a chiss. 16 years old. comes from a good family thats well off. never took advantage of that fact. smart, ambitious, cunning, and deadly with his blade. what do you think?" rache asked

" as good a choice as any of the others. send the invitations to all five of them. tell them to be here in five days if they want to become apprentices instead of just accolytes."

i thought i should make up for the short chapters by updating often. as always thanks for reading. please leave me a review. i have the general idea of the story down but your suggestions would help a lot. have a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

on the fifth day since the invitation was sent all five apprentices walked the surface of dromuund kaas. the first to arrive at the offices of lords dioltas and rache was the chiss, korrowolaran, he waited patiently for an invitation to enter.

the next to arrive was the dathomiri born, zabrak human hybrid baliol. he deduced that the chiss was a fellow hopeful there to impress either lord dioltas or rache. baliol was a patient man and so he went to his knees and meditated on his final lessons on korriban.

third to arrive was the mandalorian danzig ordo. dressed in his fearsome mandalorian iron armor and a twin bladed vibro sword on his back he struck fear in those that saw him. the chiss and dathomiri did not look his way though so were not impressed or fearful of him. he walked over to the doors and tried to open them to no avail. as he could not find a way to open the doors he simply leaned up against the opposite wall and waited impatiently.

fourth to arrive was the wookie wrrorokir, a dark brown 7' foot tall wrook, he was equipped with a massive war blade of his people. double bladed and thick the warblade was unwieldy to all those that did not have the massive strength of the wookies. as he saw the others waiting so to did he.

the last to arrive was the alderranian human, marko djule. he stood 5 foot 11, well built andd obviously serious in nature. as he arrived the others assumed that the lords would finally make an appearance, they did not. for ten minutes the group of apprentices waited quietly.

dioltas and rache were suprised when the first one to move was the dathomiri. they had thought that the mandalorian or the wookie would be the first to grow baliol came to the door a bolt of energy sent him flying into the wall. marko checked him and found him to be fine. the doors opened to reveal two hooded figures.

the first to speak was rache. " welcome to dromuund kaas accolytes. we have reviewed your records and found you all to be worthy to be called our apprentices. however just because you have an impressive record does not mean that you will gain apprenticeship untested."

dioltas chimed in. " you will be split into two teams and dropped into a very dangerous world. your goal will be to survive for thirty days, we are not your typical sith, we do not want you to kill each other as that will not serve any purpose. you will be provided with a hoolocron that has all the techniques you need to survive. if you cannot understand the lessons then you will die."

" team one will consist of the dathomir, the woookie, and the mandallorian. team two will be the chiss and the human. survive for the thirty days and you will be our apprentices. to fail is to die. it doesnt matter if you are dying if you arent dead yet you have succeded. are we understood?" rache asked.

" yes my lord we understand!" all five replied in unison.

" we will be going to dxun aboard my ships. the human and chiss shall follow lord rache while the others will follow me. we will arrive on dxun in a few hours where you will get aboard shuttles and be taken to the surface and dropped off. you will make your ways to the tomb of freedon nadd, there you will wait out the rest of the time you have until your thirty days are up. you will have to find the tomb yourself for it is part of your test." dioltas explained.

" the tomb is a focal point of darkside energy, if you are unable to sense it then you are not worth our time. you are not allowed in any situation to venture into the tomb. doing so will mean an automatic failure and as we said, failure means death. understood?" rache asked.

" we understand my lord." they replied once agaiin in unison.

an hour later they arrived at the dromuund kaas spaceport to take a shuttle to the awaiting ships in orbit. using the wealth he recieved from his master dioltas commissioned the creation of two ships. the adamant, a terminus class destroyer with prototype shields that have a far higher output than any others currently in use by either the sith or the republic. the second ship was a gage class transport, equipped with additional and upgraded turbolaser batteries that made it far superior in firepower to even a thranta class republic warship.

dioltas was in charge of the adamant while he left rache in charge of the the dominator. the strategy for the two ships was that the bigger more intimidating terminus would draw the fire from the enemy while the gage moved in and flanked the enemy and tore through them with its increased fiirepower.

as they made their way to dxun dioltas found his way to the training rrom where he knew he would find his three prospective apprentices. as he thought they were in the training room sparring. they all had considerable skill with the blade for sith accolytes. though with dioltas training they would gain skills far superior to those of any sith.

dioltas watched them spar with a trained eye. he made mental notes of their strengths and weaknesses. when he had seen enough he decided to show the accolytes true skill with a blade. as they seperated dioltas teleported in between them.

" i have been watching you for a while now and can honestly say that i am impressed. your skill with a blade is far beyond that of a normal accolyte. still there is room for much improvement. i want the three of you to attack me. the one that lands the first blow shall recieve a prize. a light saber. a word of warning however, you will need to work together to get the prize." dioltas advised his would be apprentices.

before dioltas could arm himself danzig struck. dioltas ducked the blow aimed for his head with he was ducking wrrorokir took the chance and struck low. dioltas simply jumped his lower body off the ground. before baliol could strike at his midsection dioltas let loose a push of force energy sending the accolytes flying back. they all stood back up and readied themselves.

for half an hour they fought dioltas without him ever once igniting his saber. they just could not trust one another. when dioltas had had enough he used the force to hit all three with a surge of black lightning. the lightning did no real damage to their bodies but it did hurt like nothing before it.

" why couldnt you strike me?" dioltas asked his exhausted accolytes.

" your too strong and fast." danzig breathed out.

for that he recieved another bolt.

" that is not why you couldnt hit me, now tell me the real reason!" dioltas fumed in false anger.

" we couldnt trust one another in the fight so we fought alone. we couldnt trust eachother not to try to take advantage and steal the lightsaber for himself." wrrorokir stated as he stood to his full height.

" correct accolyte. you have failed your first lesson. on this trip you will need to work together in order to survive. even if only one of you recieved the lightsaber it still would have benefitted all of you. at the level i wass fighting you at, you couold have easily struck a blow on me if you worked together. if you have any wish to survive this course then you will heed this lesson." dioltas informed them.

thanks for reading and as always please review. have a wonderful day.


	6. Chapter 6

the adamant dropped off the three accolytes 80 kilometers west of freedon nadds tomb. where as the dominator dropped off its accolytes 80 kilometers east of the tomb. dioltaas watched as the prospective apprentices hopped off the hovering shuttle and onto the dangerous world of dxun.

" we will meet you at the tomb in 30 days, remember your lessons and the rules. by the way, cannocks will eat anything and i mean anything." dioltas explained.

and with that the shuttle took off and left the accolytes alone on the surface. dioltas fold spaced into raches shuttle to the absolute suprise of the pilots.

" how did it go in transit?" dioltas askeed his cousin.

" they are fairly skilled with swords but more so in the force. they will make excellent sorcerers once we have trained ?" rache asked

" ha. anyone of them could have slaughtered my master easily. it just goes to show that the sith are truely pathetic as they are." dioltas seethed.

" then why dont we go and kill the emporer now. we could do it easily together couldnt we?" rache asked.

" what happens when the nearly godlike emporer is killed my beloved cousin? do we simply take the mantle and rule? or is there chaos and panic throughout the empire? you must think these things through. when we have acquired a large fleet and all the allies we will need to hold order within both the sith and military then we can kill the empire." dioltas reasoned.

" and after he is dead you will take his place and i shall take over as the commander of the empires fleet? right?" rache asked.

" correct. but first we must train our apprentices and earn the title darth. then we will gain allies and a fleet. once we have these killing the fool emporer will be our apprentices we will gather an army to us. mandalorians and wookies will be the foot soldiers and marines, while the chiss and humans shall be pilots and officers. and then the dathomir, they will be our army of force wielders. once we have all these things the empire is as good as ours." dioltas replied with pride over his plan.

alone both rache and dioltas could be called equal to the emporer. the emporer was a powerful foe to be sure, but he was still only using one side of the spectrum. without using both sides together in unison he would never be as poweful as dioltas or rache alone let alone together.

" how many allies do you think we would need to put our plan into motion?" rache asked eagerly.

" three members or the dark council at most, darth nox, darth jadus, if we can find him, and finally darth marr, the current leader of the emperial navy. with the skills and power of darth jadus and nox on our side none of the other lords or darths would go against us. and with darth marr on our side we will have no trouble getting the holdouts in the army and navy to follow as well. the fools on the grand moff council can be bought easily or replaced with those who can be."dioltas explained to his enraptured cousin.

" how will we get a fleet though? we spent most of what we have on the ships we currently have in our posession." rache asked.

" the reward for captured jedi and officers has increased, as well as the reward for destroyed and captured republic ships. we will use our ships to earn the money we need then we willl add more ships to our fleet. we will continue to do this until our fleet is the right strength then we will gain allies." dioltas explained.

" when do we begin?" rache asked excitedly.

" right now cousin, right now." dioltas replied with a grin.

as there shuttles docked the lords went to the bridges and set course for the border of republic space. they planned on capturing at least one ship in the 30 days they had before they would rejoin their accolytes on dxun.

thanks for reading. im sorry for those who read this story but im going to take a break. i lost my star wars muse. im kinda in the mood for fallout. i might make a fallot fic soon. i will try to get my muse back and finish this story.


	7. Chapter 7

after the collosal loss of ships suffered during the jedi civil war three hundred years earlier the republic created new more advanced ships more suited to ship to ship engagements. thus the new thranta class warship was created. used in concert with the upgraded hammerhead and newly built valor class cruiser.

as the adamant and dominator cruised hyperspace on their way to republic space lords dioltas and rache sparred in the training room with their soldiers watching in total shock. never before had the soldiers seen two fighters this strong this young. still only 16 and 15 dioltas and rache were the youngest lords in all of the empire.

the ships drop out of hyperspace and an alarm sound throughout both ships.

dioltas and rache fold space to their perspective bridges andd demand an update.

Captain Brenwen of the adamant saluted his superior before speaking.

" my lord we have detected three enemy ships. one hammerhead and two thrantas. we have dropped just out of their sensor range and are running silent as per your orders. the enemy are in standard formation and patrolling the sector. shall we launch the disruptor missle?

" good job captain but next time dont wait to salute before you give your report. yes fire the missle as soon as we are ready to micro jump in front of the enemy ships. inform lord rache to micro jump behind the hammerhead and to rip its engines to shreds twenty seconds after we emerge form hyperspace." dioltas explained.

" aye my lord. helmsman prepare to jump into the path of those ships. shields on full. inform lord rache of his orders." the captain ordered his crew.

" ready for micro jump my lord." stated the helmsman.

"fire disruptor missle on my mark. as soon as it is fired micro jump... NOW!"

the ship fired its disruptor missle and jumped into hyperspace seconds later.

on the bridge of the hammerhead class cruiser an ensign screams at his commanding officer.

" sir we have missle incoming. "

" where is it going to hit?" the lieutenant on the bridge asked.

" itll pass between us and the endeavor sir." explained the still frightened ensign.

seconds later the disruptor missle erupted inbetween the ships and scattered particles all over the three republic ships. the particles interfere with signals being sent from the ship they coat. making it impossible to request backup.

moments later the captain of the ship Tor Golga enters the bridge.

" whats the situation?" he asks calmly.

just then the adamant appeared directly off the bow of the hammerhead.

"shields double front now!" the captain orderd as their hull was shot by the powerful turbo lasers and laser cannons of the terminus class destroyer in front of them.

" all batteries fire! what kind of damage did we take?" asked the captain.

" three of our guns are gone sir, but we werent the ones who were targeted the most. the valiant recieved more damage than us. they are currently too damaged to help in the fight." explained one of his ensigns.

the captain looked out and saw the small thranta class ship, its hull riddles with laser blasts. many of its sailors floated out of the holes made by the adamants first barrage.

" take that ship out now. i want it crushed!" captain tor ordered.

just then a massive barrage of turbo laser fire shot into the unprotected engines and living quarters of the hammerhead from rache's modified gage class ship.

"damnit! ensign cora send out a all surrender signal at once, maybe we can save some of our sailors."

dioltas was not suprised by the surrender he recieved from the enemy.

" comm officer. i want you to patch me through to the enemy hammerhead." dioltas ordered.

in moments dioltas was awarded with the sight of the republic captain. he smirked.

" you will stand down all weapons, shut your shields down, and prepare to be boarded if you offer any resistance you will be killed without mercy." dioltas ordered the defeated captain.

dioltas could sense two jedi attempting to hide their presence in the force and not doing so very well.

"contact lord rache immediately."

seconds later he was face to face with his cousin.

" i want you to lead the forces to the hammerhead. their are two jedi bring them back alive. and bring the captain and lieutenants from all three ships.

within an hour dioltas recieved a message from rache claiming success. minutes passed as dioltas recieved confirmation from the men he sent to pilot the enemy ships back to dromuund kaas. all reported successful missions. and soon all five ships were in hyperspace on their way to the sith homeworld where dioltas and rache would recieve a very large reward.

sorry for the long wait i just got my muse back. i hope you enjoyed have a wonderful day.


End file.
